A doctor in the castle
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Elsa is getting her check up at the doctors


It was a nice day in Arendelle when Elsa and Anna were playing in the snow, at north mountain.

"Take that Elsa."

"I'll get you for this Anna, my snow ball with get you for... Oh hi you're here. Welcome to Arendelle, me and Anna were playing in the snow right Anna?"

"Yes we are playing in the snow."

"I woke up and I wanted to play in it right?"

"That's right Elsa."

"Hey you throw that snowball on me?"

"Yes I did." Anna giggled til she was starting to get a bit cold.

"Let's get back to the summer in Arendelle, and play something else."

Back at the castle Elsa and Anna were getting warmed up.

"We're nice to be back in our castle."

"Let's see what's in the toy box."

"I'll see what's in there." Elsa looked in the toy box and saw a doctor's kit "Now I never seen this everyday, hey Anna we can play doctor want to?"

"Ok Anna, let me be Queen Elsa who comes in and...Ow my back feels like it's frozen, I'm going to stretch on my rug."

Elsa came back 5 minutes later from stretching and Anna was getting everything ready.

"Anna, what are you doing with all these bears?"

"I want to have the teddy bears play too."

"Ok then; the brown bear can be the nurse, the black bear can be someone behind a counter and you can be the doctor while I be Queen Elsa who comes in."

"Elsa, you have to see a doctor for a check up today later on."

"Ok Anna, we'll do this and then we will go see Kristoff and Sven."

Elsa went to the black bear behind the box and crouch down.

"Hello mister black bear, my name is Queen Elsa. I am here to see doctor Anna." Anna went behind the black bear and made a funny voice for it.

"Ok Queen Elsa, doctor Anna will be here in 3 minutes."

Elsa sat on a small chair and got a book and started to read.

"When you are waiting for a doctor, you can read magazines and book to keep you busy til the nurse calls you in."

Then the brown bear came to Elsa and Anna did another funny high pitched voice for the brown bear.

"Queen Elsa, doctor Anna is waiting for you."

"The nurse calls you when your doctor is ready to see you."

Elsa jumped on Anna's bed and waited for doctor Anna to show up.

"Ok Elsa, I am ready to do a check up with you."

"Ok doctor Anna, I am ready." Elsa replied with a giggled.

"Elsa, I am going to look in your mouth and throat. To see if there is any swelling or if it is swollen." Anna took a Popsicle stick "Say ahh."

"Ahhhhh." Elsa opened her mouth and let doctor Anna look inside her mouth and throat.

"No redness in there, and your not coughing or talking weird. You're good there, now we will check your eyes to see if you have pink eye." Anna check Elsa's ears they have no sign of pink eye witch is a good thing "You have no signs of pink eye."

"Yay! I have no pink eye."

"Ok Elsa, we'll check your nose to see if you have a stuffy nose." Anna looked in Elsa's nose to see if she has a stuffy nose. "You have no stuffy nose."

"Yep I haven't feeling a stuffy nose."

"That's a great day Elsa, now let me check your ears." Anna check in Elsa's ears to see if there is any infections happening. "You have no infections Elsa."

"That's great, but my ears inside might be dirty."

"Ok then Elsa, I will use Q tips to clean your dirty ears." Anna used the Q tips and cleaned Elsa's ears in the inside "Your ears are clean."

"Great."

"Now Elsa, I am going to use the stethoscope."

"Ok doctor Anna, what are you doing to use it for?" Elsa asked.

"I am going to listen to your lungs and see how they are." Anna put on her stethoscope and had the chest piece on Elsa's back. "Ok Elsa breathe in." Elsa breathed in through her nose "And out." Elsa breathed out through her mouth. "Again Elsa." Elsa breathed in and let it out again "Good job Elsa, that was great breathing."

"That breathing was great, breathing relaxes our muscles. And it is a good thing."

"Ok Elsa, your lungs are breathing fine. And there is no signs of a cold."

"What next doctor Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Now I am going to listen to your stomach, and hear what is going on." Anna held the chest piece on Elsa's stomach and heard soft growling from Elsa's stomach.

"What did you hear?"

"Soft growling Elsa, your stomach is sounding like your starting to get hungry. Your stomach has no flu going on, but your stomach growls when you're hungry."

"Can I listen to it?"

"Sure Elsa." Anna replied as she passed the stethoscope to Elsa and she put the ear pieces in her ears and Elsa had the chest piece on her tummy and started to hear growling starting to get louder.

"I hear it growling, that means I need to eat soon."

"It does sound like it, my stomach is making soft growling sounds."

"Ok Elsa, now I am doing to listen to your heart." Anna got the stethoscope from Elsa and had the chest piece on Elsa's chest, Anna was hearing Elsa's heart beating "I hear your heart beating Elsa, isn't that amazing."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you are healthy."

"That's a very good sign."

"Now I'll check for any sores or any broken bones." Anna check through Elsa's body for sores and broken bones and nothing was wrong with Elsa. "Ok Elsa, you are healthy and well. And I want to keep it that way."

"Ok Thanks Anna, this was allot of fun. Do you wanna play again? we can trade spots."

"Ok then Elsa."

"Anna let's go see Kristoff, Olaf and Sven. Maybe they might wanna play with us."

"Yeah Elsa, that's a great idea. Let's go outside in the summer town of Arendelle."

"Let's go Anna."

Outside the castle Olaf was sitting on the porch when Elsa and Anna came with their doctors kit.

"Hey Olaf."

"Hi Olaf, how's it going?"

"Good. Hi Elsa, hello Anna." Olaf replied "What is that you have?"

"It's our doctors kit, when Kristoff and Sven come we're all going to play doctor."

"That sounds like fun, can I play too?"

"Sure Olaf, we're waiting for Sven and Kristoff."

"Hi Kristoff, Hi Sven."

"Hello Anna. Hi Elsa." Kristoff and Sven came to where Anna and Elsa are "So what are you doing?"

"We're about to play doctor with Olaf, wanna play with us?"

"Sorry to interrupt here, Queen Elsa doctor Anne will like to see you for your check up."

"Ok then, come on Anna let's see the doctor. Kristoff you can play doctor with Olaf and Sven while we are seeing a doctor."

"This is going to be fun Elsa, it will be just like we played doctor earlier."

"Yes Anna, this will be like we played earlier."

Elsa and Anna went to the doctor's office and doctor Anne came in to meet Elsa and Anna.

"Ok Elsa, I need to get you to sit on this table."

"Sure doctor Anne."

"It's going to be ok Elsa, this check up will not hurt." Anna said.

"Elsa I am going to do first is to check your mouth and throat. I want to be sure there not sore, red or swollen."

"This is like what we did when we played doctor earlier."

"Ok Elsa, say Ahhhhh."

"Ah."

"Everything is great in there; your throat is not red, sore or swollen."

"That's great."

"Now I am going to check your eyes. So we know that your eyes have no sign of pink eye." doctor Anne checked Elsa's eyes for any sign of pink eye. "You have no sign of pink eye Elsa, witch that is a good thing."

"That's good, I never got a pink eye."

"Now Elsa, let's look in your nose so I can see if you have any signs of getting a cold." Anne checked Elsa's nose for any signs of getting a cold. "You have a no cold Elsa, witch that is a very good thing."

"That's very good, I am glad that I have no signs of getting a cold."

"Ok Elsa, now I am going to check your ears."

"Ok then doctor Anne, do your job." Elsa replied as doctor Anne checked Elsa's ears and they were clean because Anna had cleaned them earlier. "Ok Elsa, your ears are clean and there are no infections."

"That's good, I am glad that I have no ear issues."

"Ok Elsa, I am going to use this stethoscope now we are going to listen to your lungs." Anne had the chest piece on Elsa's back to listen to her lung breathing. "Breathe in, and breathe out." Elsa started breathing in and out and it was very good thing that her lungs are working fine. "Very good Elsa, now let's listen to your tummy to see what is going on in there." doctor Anne moved the chest piece to Elsa's stomach after a couple minutes Elsa's stomach growled that made Elsa jumped and Anna laugh.

"That was loud."

"And it was funny, you should see your face Elsa."

"I'll soon get something to eat when we walk out of here." Elsa replied as she was rubbing her stomach.

"I would too Elsa, but we are almost done."

"Now I'll listen to your hear." doctor Anna listened to Elsa's heart beating and her heart is healthy "So Elsa, you are very healthy and you are not sick."

"Witch that is a good thing."

"It is a good thing Queen Elsa."

"Ok Elsa, your all done. So now you can have fun with your sister and your friends."

"Yay!"

"So Elsa, let's go back and play with our friends."

"Yes, and we should to get a snack."

The end


End file.
